Tales of Anthro Pokemon and humans (MxM)
by Starlight Galant
Summary: Collection of one shots containing stories of many anthro Pokemon and human couples. (Yaoi, Anthro Pokemon X Human) (Accepting requests)


**My first story. It was first uploaded somewhere else, but I now decided to upload here as well. I am taking requests for more chapters if anyone is interested into that. I generally like dom Pokemon and sub human and large anthro Pokemon and large penises, check the size of the Lycanroc for reference. Hit me with a note for request.**

* * *

A young adult human had been staring at the mirror of the dorm bathroom for about 10 minutes before leaving. He was making sure nothing was wrong about his appearance that day. Truth to be said, the slim human wasn't looking that great, but was looking that bad either.

Jacob had mentally prepared himself for this moment for months now, yet was still hesitant. He was about to confess his love to the soccer star of the university, Lucas the Handsome Lycanroc. This is the title the Midday Lycanroc obtained thanks some of his fans. Lucas really was a handsome guy, with that well carde fur of his and athletic frame, the tall Lycanroc, about two heads taller than Jacob, have conquered the heart of the male human since the moment they first met.

The two have met since the beginning of the year, when Jacob managed to become the star jock's roommate. While it was a paradise to Jacob, it also was very awkward at times, like when Lucas comes back to their room to change clothes. These moments always were perfect for the human to stare at his handsome friend, but it was awkward sometimes to hide the boner he usually get doing so.

It hurts Jacob. He knows the Rock Type had a good number of girlfriends in the past, Jacob even had to sleep on the room of a Lucario member of the soccer team some night to don't disturb the Lycanroc during his… more intimate nights. The only thing that could bring hope to Jacob of his friend actually accepting him, would be how he actually breaks up because of how his girlfriends usually treated him and sometimes because he didn't feel that attracted to them.

Both became friends about a week after meeting each other, but many times Jacob tried to see if they could be more than friends, yet he always gave up very close to saying the words he so much wanted and today would be his 17th try.

Lucas' team have just came back from celebrating their victory over the rival university and the captain was now relaxing at his room. Jacob soon entered and looked at shirtless Lycanroc who was watching something on his cellphone, blushing when looking at his friend. "Lucas…" He called out.

"Jacob!" The jock says surprised, yet happy. He stood up and looked down at his smaller friend. "Guess who managed to kick the winning goal?"

"It was you, right? I had heard from the others you had obtained the victory for your team. But I-" Jacob starts to lose his voice again feeling too shy to finish his sentence. He just didn't feel worth it. To his eyes, Lucas is too great of a person to date someone as simple and plain as himself. And he probably isn't even attracted to guys and humans.

"Jacob, are you feeling okay? Did something happened?" The Midday Lycanroc asked trying to calm down his human friend with a friendly smile.

"Lucas… I-I-" Jacob tried his best to say it, but got interrupted by the door of the bedroom being opened by a Lucario member of Lucas' team.

"Lucas, the coach is calling all of us to an inspiring speech. Probably will be very boring, but we can't let the old man down." The captain of the soccer team nodded and dismissed his teammate.

"I will have to leave for now. But you can tell me what it was later." The Lycanroc says and grabs a spare shirt to wear. Just before he could leave, Jacob finally found his voice.

"I LOVE YOU!?" And so he fell silent and surprised again by what have just escaped his mouth. Lucas stared at his friend for some seconds with a surprised expression, then left to meet up with the coach and his team. "Idiot. Why am I such an idiot?" Jacob asks to himself and buries his head on his bad and groan with frustration until falling asleep.

Hours passed and Jacob started to feel something shaking him and hear a not so loud voice, soon he managed to recognize the voice. It was Lucas'. Eyes quickly opened and the human saw the wolf like being right on top of him. "What are you doing?" He asked the soccer player.

"Isn't it obvious?" The Lycanroc asked and kissed the human. Jacob's eyes shot open and his train of thought stopped. Everything seemed to disappear, excluding the two of them. Lucas broke the kiss and started and hugged the human on the bed. "Sorry for leaving you without saying anything. I just never thought of you like that before and I needed to know if dating you was the right choice. I still don't know honestly. Already dated some girls before, but you are the first guy and human I have ever dated… This is all so confusing to me now."

"So if I am guessing right… You want to know if you really are attracted to males and humans, right?"

"True, but that is something I already know. For sure I can say I am attracted to you." Lucas say with that heartwarming smile of his. "I don't really care much if you're a guy or a human. I have chosen to date you, because you are a great person."

Jacob's heart started to beat even faster hearing those words and hugged the Rock type with all his mighty, which wasn't much and Lucas didn't even felt that strong.

"Now then. Usually I would ask a girl to go out with me on a date about two or three times before taking them to bed, but since we both already know each other well enough and are on a bed, why don't we do it right now?" As if everything that have happened so far in that short period of time didn't make Jacob blush enough already, Lucas, his boyfriend, now managed to make his head all red.

"S-S-Sure!" Jacob says and Lucas chuckles to the reaction. The Lycanroc then took his shirt off and tossed it to the side, showing his six packs much closer to the human then ever before. Jacob soon took off his shirt as well, he didn't have as much muscles as Lucas and surely was weaker than the Pokemon in terms of normal strength, speed and endurance, but Lucas really liked the view of Jacob's slim chest, it was cute to him.

"Hope if you don't mind to be the one getting fucked. I'm really more dominant than I am submissive." Lucas warns and Jacob nods. The human never actually imagined it the other way around anyway. Jacob then started to take his pants and underwear off and shown his modest six inches cock to the larger guy. Lucas soon did the same and shown his large one foot long cock to the human, double of the length and much thicker as well. "Like what you see?"

It really was a little humiliating to see his cock being overshadowed by the one of the Pokemon, but Jacob was also loving seeing the large member of his boyfriend.

"I will take your silence as yes." Lucas says and started kissing the human while stroking both of their girth with a single hand, making Jacob moan in their kiss. He continued to stroke for about one minute then stopped. "You better make sure to lube this thing of mine if you really are willing to take it."

Taking the suggestion, Jacob positioned himself close to canine's dick and started licking its tip. A sour taste invaded his mouth, but he did not feel disgusted by it, he already was expecting such flavor. He then opened his mouth and took as much as he could do, which wasn't much thanks to it being his first time doing so. He actually even gagged on his first time and Lucas had to pull him off. "You okay?" He asked to the human.

"Yeah, just wasn't really prepared." Jacob says taking deep breaths. "You are big and this is my first time."

"Don't worry, okay? Just take your time." The larger males says and Jacob tried again after few seconds. He was going slow like Lucas recommended him to do. Probably too slow considering how tightly the Pokemon was holding the mattress, just enough to make holes with his claws. He was holding himself to don't try accelerate Jacob on his first time.

Jacob reached his maximum taking 5 whole inches inside his mouth. The sour taste was now all over his mouth as he took extra attention on the tip of the large cock of Lucas. He then started move his head back and forth.

Finally he stopped after a couple of minutes, being pulled out by the Lycanroc. "Sorry for the bed." He joked and quickly managed to reposition the human and himself. "I will try my best to do this as slow as possible for you." He declared.

Jacob took many deep breaths in that moment, even closed his eyes by the nervousness. At first, it felt like a stark trying to open a hole in him to be craved inside. Quiet a painful sensation, yet somewhat pleasurable. For Lucas, he just felt such tightness around his cock as the inexperience of the human made it hard for him to penetrate properly.

After the ordeal, Jacob was panting hard managing to feel the entirety of Lucas' cock inside his ass. "Is this how your girls felt when you did the same to them for the first time?"

"None of them had the same difficulty as you to take the first penetration." The Lycanroc said in a tone of joke, but it was really the truth. "Just try to make yourself comfortable at first, I am starting to feeling I might break you otherwise."

Jacob nodded and said. "In my defense, it must be really hard for someone to take a dick so big on their first time." He then waited some minutes and finally motioned for Lucas to start, he was ready.

Lucas' hips started to retreat until only four inches remained inside, then thrust back in, receiving a moan from the human. The Pokemon soon started to build up a pace. Not the actual pace he uses to, but one much slower and less powerful, yet it still was a lot better than any other sex he ever had. The Lycanroc didn't know if it was because of the human's tightness or that he actually liked this pace better, but it was surely different.

Maybe it was because of Jacob.

Speaking of him, the human now was just a moaning mess thanks to his boyfriend's skills. All the time he have been fantasizing this moment proved to be nothing compared to the real deal.

Jacob then came after some minutes thanks to his lack of experience and Lucas followed after other minutes. Both were panting after that and it was finally the time for the smaller male to kiss the larger one.

"It was incredible." He said after the kiss.

"The best one I had so far. I believe you really are the right choice." The Midday Lycanroc said kissing back. "And to think it was my best friend all along."

"To think it had been my long time crush all along." Jacob laughed and hugged Lucas.

No need to be shy now.

* * *

 **Please, follow and leave a review for more chapters to come.**


End file.
